Sonic WILD SIDE
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Lost World", Sonic and friends are thrown into their next adventure when a race of aliens, the Beastlings, request Sonic's help in saving their planet from Aviarian invaders. Getting in touch with their "wild sides", Sonic and friends become one with the Beastlings to uncover the Aviarian's master plan. Its a battle of Sky vs. Ground with the fate of the galaxy at stake!


_One name has stretched across all of planet Earth and is even known beyond the stars as one of the greatest and most legendary of heroes. His name...is Sonic the Hedgehog. This brave and heroic hedgehog has done more than his fair share of good deeds throughout his life. He's rescued trapped animals from inside evil machines, constantly foils the plans of a villainous Doctor Eggman, saved Earth from a doomsday collision with the Space Colony ARK, calmed a savage beast from ancient times, bested his wicked copycat clone Metal Sonic, saved the future from total disaster twice, freed a planet of strange aliens called Wisps from Eggman's captivity and halted the savage ways of a team of cold hearted Zeti..._

_To put it bluntly, Sonic has done so much heroism that it is hard for it to go unnoticed. In fact, Sonic's legendary actions have attracted the attention of those from a distant planet who are in desparate need of Sonic's assistance. This is the beginning of Sonic's latest adventure...to the planet of the Beastlings..._

**_Sonic Wild Side_**

**_Prologue: The Situation on the Beast Planet_**

_~ Inside a Mysterious Flying Saucer | Somewhere in Outer Space ~_

We find Sonic laying unconsciously inside a holding chamber of a strange alien-like space craft that has recently left Earth's orbit and is now traveling through the stars. As the hedgehog slowly comes to and his eyes squint open, he sees that he's not alone as he spots Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Blaze all looking on at him.

"Huh? G-Guys? Ugh. What happened?" Sonic asked, rising up from the floor.

"We don't know Sonic. All of this is very perplexing indeed." Blaze replied. Sonic glanced to Tails, asking if he can recall what went on earlier.

"Don't you remember Sonic? We just arrived in Station Square before we saw some kind of flying saucer, which I'm guessing we're in now, before a giant flash blinded all of us." Tails said. Knuckles groaned.

"I'll bet any money this is another of Eggman's tricks." Knuckles said. Shadow huffed.

"If this WAS the doctor's work, wouldn't we have heard from him by now?" he asked. Knuckles glared over at him before Sonic agreed.

"Yeah. If this was Egghead's doing, he would've opened up with some kind of braggish line like "PREPARE Sonic!" or "Today's the day you DIE!" or something like that. I know Egghead's usual antics pretty well." Sonic said. As the others continued to discuss what was happening, we find Amy approaching the door to their cell and grabbed hold of the handle. To her surprise, as well as everyone else's, the door was unlocked.

"Uhhh...guys? I'm guessing the guards forgot to lock the gate." she said. Sonic smirked as he opened the door and looked out at the hallway, spotting no one around for miles.

"Come on guys. I think it's time we pay our "kidnappers" a visit." Sonic said. The others followed Sonic out of the room and headed down the hallway together.

**_~ SONIC ~_**

_~ In the Spaceship Control Room ~_

To their utter surprise, the ship was not as big as Sonic first believed it to be. They found their way to the control room with little to no problem, not even a guard patrolling the halls. As they entered the control room, they noticed a small group of little animal like creatures at the control panels, pressing colorful lights and buttons, with absolutely no idea of Sonic and friend's arrival. The strange animal-like aliens were no bigger than a Chao and were each wearing colorful alien clothing.

"Uhhh...THESE are our kidnappers?" Knuckles asked, looking completely confused. Amy gasped at the sight of them as one of the strange beasts looked back, showing himself to be a small wolf with light brown fur.

"OOH! They are SO CUTE!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes lit up with glee. The others glared at Amy disturbingly before the small wolf alerted the others and they all looked back, revealing themselves to be a female rabbit, a mole, a small fox, a hamster like creature and a small mouse. They quickly started to gather around Sonic and the others, situated around their legs.

"You're finally awake. Awesome!" the wolf cried. Sonic and the others glared at each other before he bent down and picked up the wolf by his shirt collar, raising him up to his eye level.

"All right. What kind of aliens are YOU supposed to be? You look like plain regular Earth animals." Sonic asked. Tails looked on at the rest of them as the wolf suddenly freed itself from Sonic's grip and started floating in the air before him. The other little creatures started to float as well.

"Sorry for abducting you the way we did. But we're sort of skittish to outsiders off our own planet. We're known to the rest of the galaxy as the Beastlings. My name is Scruff." the wolf said, facing Sonic. The others introduced themselves as Layla the Rabbit, Gnome the Mole, Fuzz the Fox, Chuck the Hamster and Tina the Mouse.

"So, tell us Scruff, exactly what are we doing here?" Shadow asked. Scruff looked at his friends before floating closer towards Sonic, stopping a few inches from his face. Suddenly, he quickly leaned over with his hands clasped together.

"PLEASE help us Mister Sonic the Hedgehog! Our planet is in TERRIBLE need of your aide!" he exclaimed. Sonic seemed surprised at Scruff's sudden plea as he lightly glanced to Tails and then back to Scruff.

"Come again? You guys need our help?" Sonic asked. Scruff nodded.

"Yes. You see...it-it's terrible." he continued.

"Our planet has been attacked by a group of evil invaders known as the Aviarians!" Layla interrupted. Amy lightly gasped.

"Th-They're just AWFUL! They've been raiding our villages, stealing our food and water, harrassing us and all sorts of bad things! We were lucky enough to escape and come find you all!" Gnome continued. Shadow looked on as Blaze crossed her arms.

"What exactly are these Aviarians?" Blaze asked.

"Like we told you, they're a race of mean, horrible bird looking invaders that have been laying havoc to our home. We can't do anything about them because they're too strong for us. W-Without a host, we can't fight back." Fuzz explained. Knuckles glared on with a confused look.

"A host?" he asked. Scruff nodded.

"We Beastlings are known for our ability to grow and become stronger ONLY when we are infused within a host body from another planet. The more the host body grows from experience, so do we. And because we can't take over their bodies to drive them away, the Aviarians not only are ruining our planet...but they're crushing our self esteem and will to resist them." Scruff explained. Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Lemme piece everything together. You guys, the Beastlings, came all the way to Earth from some far away planet because these "bird like" alien invaders, the Aviarians, are having their way with your planet and you can't do a THING to stop them? That's why you hijacked us from our planet?" Sonic asked. Scruff nodded.

"Y-Yes. I admit our ways of making contact with you might've seemed a bit "extreme", we were afraid you wouldn't believe us unless we brought you aboard our ship and showed you the situation ourselves. So..." Scruff explained, suddenly bowing alongside the others. Sonic and the others seemed a bit surprised.

"PLEASE Mister Sonic! Will you and your friends save our planet and drive away the Aviarians?! We'll do ANYTHING to repay you!" he exclaimed. All fell silent as Sonic's friends looked on at Scruff and the others. But, without a word, Sonic suddenly reached out and plopped his hand on Scruff's head, catching his attention.

"Heh. No chance of me turning a blind eye to someone who needs help, especially someone as small and tiny as you. Count me in." Sonic said. Scruff gasped as his eyes lit up.

"R-Really?!" he cried. Sonic chuckled and winked. Just then, as Scruff slipped his head out from under Sonic's hand, Tails placed his atop Sonic's.

"And you can bet that I'll help too. The name's Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's very best bud and genius extraordinaire!" Tails smirked. Knuckles then followed with his hand.

"You can call me Knuckles...and I'll lend you squirts some muscle as well." he said. Amy was next.

"Don't forget me guys! Hi! Amy Rose's the name and helping those who need it is what I do best!" she chuckled. Blaze then followed Amy and smiled at Scruff.

"I'll do whatever I can to help as well. My name is Blaze." she said. Sonic and the others then looked to Shadow, remaining silent before he glanced at them. With a huff, Shadow then followed up with his hand atop Blaze's.

"Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog. And I guess I'm helping out too." he said. Sonic lightly smirked to Shadow as Scruff and his friends looked to each other and excitedly cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you SO much! You have no idea how grateful we are!" Scruff exclaimed. With a smiles on their faces, except for Shadow, the Beastlings put each of their hands on top as well. Sonic then signaled that this was a "sign of promise" that they weren't going to leave until the home of the Beastlings was saved from the Aviarians.

**_What Awaits Sonic and Friends on the Beastling Planet? Who are the Aviarians and what do they want by invading their home? Are Sonic and friends up to the task? Read on and find out!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
